


Batman

by jojoandpicnic



Series: PruCan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, prucanweek, prucanweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: PruCan Week 2016 - Day 2, Classic AU
Matthew is a barista at Coffee Bean. A few times a week, a man comes in and never gives his name. So, naturally, Matthew writes whatever he wants on the cups.





	

It was a long (or fairly short, depending on how it was told) story, but Matthew found himself writing “Batman” on the newest cappuccino cup for Mr. Mystery. The (drop dead gorgeous) guy had been coming into Coffee Bean every other day or so for the past few days but had never actually told Matthew his name, so Matthew had taken up writing whatever he wanted on the cups to see if the guy would react.

The first day, he had simply written “Guy.” Mr. Mystery rolled his eyes and walked out.

The second day, he wrote “Name.” Mr. Mystery snorted and walked out.

The third day, he wrote “Spongebob.” Mr. Mystery almost dropped his cup in his fit of laughter. But he still walked out.

It continued like this until the present, each name getting more ridiculous. Each day, Matthew wished secretly that he would learn Mr. Mystery’s name, but he only ever gave his order with his ever present smirk, his reddish brown eyes twinkling as if asking for Matthew to somehow top his last named cup.

Matthew  _ really _ wanted to know the handsome man’s name, but he never gave it. So there Matthew was, handing over a cup that had “Batman” written on it.

“Awesome,” the guy said when he read it and smirked at Matthew one more time before leaving.

Two days later, he came in again. “Welcome to Coffee Bean,” Matthew greeted. “Can I take your order?” Not that the guy got anything different. He ordered the same thing he always did. “Any chance I’ll get your name today?” he asked to be cheeky.

He didn’t actually think he’d get a response other than no, but there was Mr. Mystery saying, “Gilbert.”

“Gilbert,” Matthew repeated, trying not blush under Mr. Mystery’s gaze. He quickly grabbed a cup and filled the order, but not before writing his number on it. Maybe it was too forward, but he couldn’t find it in him to care too much. “Here you go,” he announced when he was done and handed the cup over.

Gilbert glanced down at the number and smiled. “Thanks. I’ll give you a call.”

Matthew tried to slow his beating heart, and smiled back.


End file.
